mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart Wii Review!
Welcome to my first ever review! In this blog, I will review Mario Kart Wii. Vehicles Overall, Mario Kart Wii has the best selection of vehicles, but the only terrible vehicles include the Quacker and the Bit Bike. These vehicles' stats are almost the same as in previous games, but are based on a size system instead of weight. Tracks There are a lot of cool tracks in Mario Kart Wii, but there are only a few bad ones. The bad ones include: Grumble Volcano, SNES Mario Circuit 3, N64 DK's Jungle Parkway, and Wario's Gold Mine. , an example of a cool track.]] Items There aren't that many items in Mario Kart Wii, but most of them are really cool. There are three new weapons in this game. Mario Kart Wii added in two awesome new items, but I'm glad one of the three items is gone. Mega Mushroom First, let's start off with the Mega Mushroom. What this item does is grow you big, stomp on your enemies, and take care of any obstacle in your way. Well, most of them. There are three weakening items that make it more useless than the Star, and I'd rather have that than this. Luckily, it is gone from all future Mario Kart games. Good riddance for this Star rip-off. POW Block Next, you have the POW Block, which is my favorite item in the Mario Kart series. When you use it, everyone in front of you gets a little shaking up, and they lose their items. If you press the tricks button at the right time, you will loosen the effect. To really escape from this item, you need to be in the air. Now this is a more balanced, easier to dodge, and less annoying Lightning. The POW Block is also a good recovery item, as long as the rivals in front of you are on the ground if you're going to use it. Thunder Cloud You know what other item acts similar to the Lightning? the Cloud. He gives you a speed boost, but once he runs of of time, you shrink. If you get this item, there are only a few ways to get rid of him. Way #1: Give him to someone else. But be warned, because they can also give him right back to you. The only other ways to get rid of him? Get shot out of a cannon, or get a Starman. I personally find this weapon to be interesting because it adds a lot of chaos to the game. Characters There are a lot of characters in Mario Kart Wii. I will only be talking about the six new characters. Baby Daisy Even though the other three babies in this game came from other games, Baby Daisy is a completely original character to debut in a Mario Kart game, just like Toadette. Mii It's time we can play as our Mii! You can customize this character in the Mii Channel, and race against the others with it. Funky Kong Here is my favorite character of all: Funky Kong! He is extremely popular online, and he can really boost even the fastest kart! I would love to see him return to Mario Kart in another game. Dry Bowser Oh yeah! Now we're talking! Dry Bowser is in the house! He is a really awesome addition to this game. I'm glad he returned in Mario Kart 8 as DLC. Baby Peach Baby Peach is just an abomination. This is a character that should have stayed out of Mario Kart all together! What was Nintendo even THINKING?! Rosalina This is where I REALLY start to trigger people. Rosalina is the bane of my existence. I can't believe she has been in every game starting with this one! I'm going to shoot Nintendo with a gun for adding the bane of my existence! Category:Blog posts